


Idiotic Love (KageHina One Shot)

by cherrycottoncandy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, VOLLEYBALL NERDS, just a oneshot I did for a friend, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycottoncandy/pseuds/cherrycottoncandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn’t mean for it to happen, it just kinda did. I mean, the guy’s a bit of an asshole, but yet I still managed to fall in love with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiotic Love (KageHina One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it's a oneshot I ended up writing for a friend, but I hope you all enjoy it!

~Hinata's P.O.V~

I didn’t mean for it to happen, it just kinda did. I mean, the guy’s a bit of an asshole, but yet I still managed to fall in love with him.

The squeaking of volleyball shoes echoed throughout the gym during the Karasuno volleyball team’s practice. Various shouts of “Nice hit,” and “One more,” were heard through the noise.  
Using my highest speed, I was running up to the net to spike Kageyama’s toss. I had never really noticed how Kageyama looked when he was tossing, I was always too focused on getting to the top. But his focused, calculating expression, and the way his arms arched was just, wow. God this sounds like a stupid shoujo manga.  
I was brought back with the sound of the volleyball hitting the ground. I looked down at the volleyball that had rolled to my feet as Kageyama shouted, “Dumbass Hinata! Why didn’t you spike?!”  
My face flushed. Shit shit shit shit, did he see me staring? “S-sorry… I was just distracted I guess…” I tried to brush it off.  
“Whatever, just don’t do it again,” He scowled.  
“Guys, bring it in! I want to talk about next week's practice match!” Daichi called for us from the side lines.  
YES, SAVED! I happily skipped to the group, glad not to have been caught by the king himself.  
The next few days refused to go smoothly though. It seemed like Kageyama was more on edge than usual. He was always yelling at me for the small things. I wasn’t even screwing up that badly!

It was four days before our practice match. Sugawara walked up to me while I was packing up my stuff.  
“Hinata, did something happen between you and Kageyama?” He asked.  
“I don’t think so…. Wait, I forgot to jump for one of his tosses the other day, but besides that, nope.”  
“Ah, I see now. Is there any particular reason why this happened?” He nodded in understanding.  
“Ummm…. Nope not that I can think of…” I tried to brush it off, but it never seems to work on him.  
“Hinata, I’m not here to judge you, so come on and tell me what happened,” He encouraged.  
“You sound like my mom,” I said bluntly.  
He seemed slightly offended, but chose to ignore it. We waited in silence as he gave me a suspecting glance, as if mentally prodding me.  
“Errr… I may not, at all, may, like Kageyama…” I whispered.  
“I see. Don’t worry Hinata, your secret’s safe with me,” He assured then got up and walked away.  
I’m doomed.

It was two days before the practice match. I was on my way to practice after school when Asahi ran up towards me and slung me over his shoulder.  
“Wha-What are you doing?!” I yelled.  
“I’m sorry Hinata!” He repeated this over and over as he ran with me down the hall.  
He put me down in front of the gym doors where Sugawara, Daichi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka were all standing outside. There was the faint sound of a volleyball hitting the court coming through the open windows behind us. Tanaka and Nishinoya threw the doors open and pushed me in.  
“TALK IT OUT!” they yelled before slamming the doors shut behind me with a barely audible “This was probably not the best idea” from Sugawara.  
I looked around the gym and noticed Kageyama who was now curiously staring at me, mid-serve.  
“This isn’t funny guys! Let me out!” I yelled at them.  
Tanaka gave me his famous shit-eating grin when he cracked the door open. “Nope,” was all he said before he slammed it shut again.  
I groaned.  
“That’s not talking it out!” Noya yelled through one of the windows.  
“What do they mean ‘talk it out’?” Kageyama asked me.  
“Uhhh, I dunno,” I tried to say nonchalantly.  
“More importantly, you’ve been acting like even more of a dumbass recentl-“  
“I have not! You’ve just been irritable!” I cut him off.  
“Has something been wrong with you? If there is then I have to know, or it will affect the whole team,” he tried to say as calmly as possible.  
“N-nope, nothing wrong!” My stomach twisted with how bad this situation was getting. Kageyama can’t know about my feelings, or else our awkward tolerance friendship thing would go all KABOOM and stuff.  
“Stupid, you suck at lying, y’know? Now tell me what it is. Sugawara already knows, so why can’t I?” He seemed slightly hurt at the last few words.  
“Because you really can’t!” I yelled.  
“Think about the team!”  
“I am!”  
“Then tell me!”  
“Fine! I-if I tell you, please don’t rethink our friendship because of this,” I said, looking at the ground trying to hide my scarlet face. There’s no way I could look him in the eye as I say this. I took his silence as confirmation.  
“I…I…I like you Kageyama… as more than a friend…” I murmured.  
“What?”  
“I said I like you!” I yelled.  
He looked at me in shock, then turned his head away, his cheeks turning pink.  
“D-dumbass, you could have said something sooner…” He mumbled.  
I looked up in surprise.  
“I-I like you too,” His words barely audible.  
“R-REALLY?” I asked.  
“Y-yes really…”  
“Wait- seriously?!”  
“Dumbass, yes!” he said as he began to grow frustrated with me.  
My spirits soared. I felt like WOW and KAPOW! I ran up and jumped, quickly kissing him on the lips  
He stammered back in surprise as his face turned scarlet. Regaining his composure, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around me, he pulling me into his chest.  
“Ew, you smell like sweat,” I teased.  
“Shut up!” he yelled.  
I heard the door slide open. “Ugh, are you guys finally done yet? I wanna get practicin’” Tanaka interrupted, as the team filed in through the door.  
Suga and Noya flashed us a thumbs up while Asahi was as red as a tomato from what he had just heard.  
I guess this is what I get for having such ridiculous friends.


End file.
